


Of Transfers and Margaritas

by havocthecat



Series: Mini OTP [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Janet frowned at the lanky girl who'd walked into the chemistry classroom stood next to her. "I already have a lab partner," she said.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Transfers and Margaritas

**Author's Note:**

> **Story Order**  
> Of Transfers and Margaritas  
> [Welcome to Parenthood](http://community.livejournal.com/sg_rarepairings/43759.html?thread=540911#t540911)  
> [There Shouldn't Have Been a Phase Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5949)

Janet frowned at the lanky girl who'd walked into the chemistry classroom stood next to her. "I already have a lab partner," she said. Sam was sick, laid up in bed with tissues, cough medicine, and the combined orders of a very determined former CO and CMO, but this girl didn't need to know that.

The bell rang, and the girl sat down gracefully, setting her books down on the lab table with a light thunk. "She's either late, or she's not going to be here."

"That doesn't mean I want a new lab partner," said Janet, failing to keep an acid edge from her tone. "We're making rock candy today. I think I can handle the chemistry solo."

"Of course you can," said the girl blandly. Her brown, curly hair brushed her cheeks as she turned to look at Janet. "But I'm new here, and I thought you could introduce me to people."

Janet's mouth tightened. "Do I look like the kind of person who has a lot of friends?" she asked.

"You look like the kind of person who knows a lot of people," said the girl. "I wouldn't know whether or not you're friends with all of them. I'm Elizabeth Weir. The office said to look for the girl with the red hair in the chemistry class."

"Hey, Fraiser," said Jack, spinning around on his stool. "Who's the babe? And why'd the office assign _you_ to show her around?" He snapped his gum and grinned.

"Jack, stop being an ass," said Janet. "This is Liz Weir. I can only imagine that the office sent her to me because she got on someone's bad side." She smiled tightly at Elizabeth. "I'm the resident attitude problem."

Elizabeth frowned at her, green eyes narrowed. "You know, I don't think I introduced myself as Liz."

"I know," said Janet, leaning one elbow on the chem table, and propping her cheek on her fist. "But I think I'm cute enough to get away with it."

Jack choked on his gum and started coughing. "Are you _flirting_ with the new chick, Fraiser?" Elizabeth shot him a dark look.

"I may as well live up to the reputation I've got." Janet shrugged. "Drama club has a certain, ah, set of rumors associated with it. I've been corralled into extracurricular activities, whether I like it or not. Sam insisted."

"You're the resident chemistry genius, I hear," said Elizabeth, opening her notebook and scribbling equations in it as the teacher wrote on the board, ignoring it as Janet glanced down and rolled her eyes. "But I wouldn't have expected you to be in the drama club."

"Comes of being in forced to be in the church choir since I was--" Janet broke off and glared at Elizabeth, who didn't flinch, and just looked back calmly. "--for a long time, anyway. They needed a strong alto for the second leads and chorus parts."

Jack started staring curiously at Elizabeth. "So where did you say you transferred in from, anyway?" he asked.

"I didn't," said Elizabeth, smiling blandly at him. "Where did you and Janet transfer in from?"

"Hogwarts," said Jack, grinning and giving Elizabeth a thumbs-up. "American branch. Wanna see my wand?"

"Stop flirting, Jack," snapped Janet. "Liz'll slap you with a harassment lawsuit. How'd you know we were transfer students?"

"The office said something about you," said Elizabeth, glancing over at Janet.

"I'll bet they did," muttered Jack. "How many detentions do you have so far this semester?"

"More than you," said Janet, smiling sweetly at him when he winced. "You're the one who made the bet."

Elizabeth paused, pen hovering over the paper. "You two made a _bet_ over who was going to get the most detentions this semester?" she asked, looking between Janet and Jack.

"_He_ said he had a natural talent at getting in trouble," said Janet. She smirked at Elizabeth. "_I_ think it takes skill and planning. We'll find out at the end of the year which is worse."

"Miss Fraiser! Mr. O'Neill!" The teacher's voice was a whipcrack in the almost-silent room, and Janet's eyes narrowed as she glanced up. "Kindly do me the favor of _not_ trying to get your newest classmate in trouble on her first day."

"Jack was just asking for help understanding the process of diffusion," said Janet blandly. "I was explaining it to him. Again."

"If Mr. O'Neill needs extra help, he can stop by after class, and ask someone who _teaches_ the subject," said the teacher.

"Fraiser's better at it than you, Chapman," Jack pointed out. "I think she's got to be such a bitch so that people don't ask her to run the class in your place. I sure as hell didn't ace the last test because of _your_ teaching skills."

"That's detention for you after school today, Mr. O'Neill," said Mr. Chapman, scribbling on a pink sheet of paper. "Want to try for detention tomorrow too?"

Jack smirked back at Janet. "Sweet," he said. "You running it again?"

"Thankfully, no," said Mr. Chapman. "I've got better things to do."

"Damn." Jack tried to look dismayed. "Hey, can you give Lizzie here detention? It'll give me more quality time with the new girl."

Janet and Elizabeth glanced at each other, and both of them rolled their eyes. "He's kidding, right?" asked Elizabeth, in a whisper.

"You never know," murmured Janet quietly.

***

"I never would've expected you to go for drama," said Elizabeth, after Janet had given her a tour of the school.

"It's not like you know anything about me," said Janet, unlocking the theater door. "I'm not supposed to have the keys, but Sam got tired of me asking her to let me in after hours."

"Actually, I'm here from the same place you transferred in from," said Elizabeth.

Janet paused, the door halfway opened. "You couldn't tell us this right away?" she asked, turning around and propping the door with her hip.

Elizabeth grinned. "I was having too much fun," she said.

"Not in Chapman's class, you weren't," said Janet. She reached out and closed one hand around Elizabeth's wrist, then yanked her inside the theater, then slammed the door shut behind them. Elizabeth didn't stumble as Janet guided her around piles of props and scenery, then into the dressing room, where she flipped a light switch, then whirled and crossed her arms to glare at Elizabeth. "He's a sexist asshole. I swear, someday I'm going to lose it and threaten to sedate him in the middle of class. So, _Liz_, let's talk."

"I don't really see what you want to talk about," said Elizabeth. "Rodney McKay made a mistake with some Ancient technology, and here I am."

Janet snorted. "Don't even get me started on that man," she said. "I don't remember you from my time at the SGC."

"I was in command there," she said. "For a while, anyway. It was after your tenure. Then I led the Atlantis expedition."

"Daniel's going to pitch ten kinds of fits when he finds out about that." Janet sighed and collapsed into a couch that had been shoved into a corner.

"I assume Dr. Jackson will live," said Elizabeth, sitting next to her and letting her purse rest on the floor.

"With Daniel, you never know," said Janet. "Well. At least it'll be nice to have some more adult female company around. Sam and Jack are still in that new couple phase, and Vala's--" Janet shook her head. "Well, she's Vala."

"I've heard about Vala Mal Doran," said Elizabeth.

"You haven't heard the half of it, trust me," said Janet. She eyed Elizabeth. "You're sitting awfully close there, Liz."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know," she said. "So you were an Air Force officer."

"I'm not in the Air Force right now," Janet pointed out. She crossed one leg over the other and grinned at Elizabeth. "Want to freak everyone else out and kiss me? You seem like more of a good girl type than I am."

"Good girls like to kiss too," said Elizabeth. "Please tell me you know where I can get a fake ID. I'm not facing my teenage years again without margaritas."

"I have friends who can help," said Janet. "We can have margaritas later, though."

"Mmm," said Elizabeth, her mouth curving into a soft smile. "Much later. Is there rehearsal tonight?"

"Nope." Janet grinned. "So do you want to see the house we all got?"

"Not yet," said Elizabeth.

"Perfect." Janet leaned forward and smirked.

\--end--


End file.
